marvel_entertainment_and_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Parker (Earth-616)
History His parents died shortly after giving birth to him when on a trip with SHIELD. Parker was good at science but bullied in high school. He was weak, but loved to read comics. He gave them away when he got to high school. One day, when on the way to a radioactive demonstration, a radioactive spider bit Spidey and went on to bite Silk. Peter left to get fresh air as he was very dizzy. A car was coming, and he leaped onto a building! He was shocked. He crushed a pipe, and then leaped onto all of them, having a great time. He saw a contest to win $1000 if they beat Crusher, and he did, but he put on a mask in case he lost. Crusher was surprised Parker could defeat him! Spidey became an overnight sensation - every newspaper and show wanted him! He even designed webs and a costume. Spidey then let a robber run past him, and when he returned home that night, that robber had shot his Uncle Ben! Spidey went off to find the robber and caught him. Then, he remembered his uncle's phrase: "With great power comes great responsibility!" He followed that motto. Shortly after that, J. Jonah Jameson, head of the Daily Bugle, said to the public that "Spider-Man was a menace to society." Peter found a job there and worked for him, getting pictures of Spider-Man. He also saved J. Jonah's son, John Jameson, from a rocket ship, but was still considered evil! He met the Chameleon, who framed Spidey, but cleared his name eventually. He also fought the hero team the Fantastic Four, who were checking him out. He fell in love with Betty Brant, but they broke up after she was scared of the secret Peter was keeping from her. He went on to fight more villains and have a dangerous life. He joined college, but no one liked him because he was worried about Aunt May and never replied to anyone. He eventually fell in love with Gwen Stacey and became friends with Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson. Harry, unfortunately, became the second Green Goblin, but went on to be head of PI New York. Vulture, Doctor Octopus, Electro, Kraven, Mysterio and Sandman teamed up to be the Sinister Six, and destroyed Spidey's powers. Fortunately, he defeated them as they did one mistake: fought him one at a time. One would attack by themselves, only for Spidey to defeat them. And that is how he beat them as usual. The Sinister Six went on to be a team for Hobgoblin, Green Goblin, Chameleon, Rhino, Shocker and Venom. Mary Jane Watson introduced herself to Spider-Man in the middle of Rhino's crime wave, and he instantly fell in love. She knew he was Spider-Man from almost the start when she saw him swing out of his aunt's house as him. Then she married him 20 years later. It was in the newspapers and even re-enacted in real life. She even became pregnant with him during the Clone Saga, but the child was abolished. During the Civil War event, Peter was on Iron Man's side and revealed his secret: Spider-Man was Peter Parker to the world. Kingpin went after him, but using his spider sense, dodged the bullet, but it hit Aunt May instead. After endlessly trying to save her, Spidey and MJ struck a deal with Mephisto, the evil Devil, for everyone to forget his identity. They also promised to start a new life far away from each other in exchange for Aunt May's life. They did, though, come back together in July 2018 with new writer Ryan Ottley. Recently, he was in charge of Parker Industries, which was destroyed by the Ghost. After Secret Wars, he rebuilt it and had a worldwide society. The Zodiac brought some of it down, the Jackal destroyed the company's Webware, and Norman Osborn weakened it's defences. Then Doc Ock attacked it with Hydra and Peter told everyone to destroy everything. He also fell in love with Mockingbird. Category:Characters Category:Heroes